namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Bandai Namco Entertainment
:"Bandai Namco" redirects here. For the parent company, see Bandai Namco Holdings. For the PAL-region distributor, see Bandai Namco Partners. is a Japanese video game development company and publisher. The company also releases videos, music, and other entertainment products related to its intellectual properties. The company has its headquarters in Shinagawa, Tokyo.NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. Corporate Overview Bandai Namco Entertainment is a wholly owned subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings (BNHD) and specializes in management and sales of video games and other related entertainment products, while its Bandai Namco Studios subsidiaries specialize in the development of these products. It is one of Bandai Namco's five main strategic business units.https://www.bandainamco.co.jp/en/group/index.html Bandai Namco Entertainment is the result of a merger in March 2006 between the video game operations of Namco and Bandai. Originally known as Namco Bandai Games, the company was renamed as Bandai Namco Games in January 2014.http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/01/24/namco-bandai-changing-name-to-bandai-namco In April 2015, Bandai Namco Holdings changed its gaming division name from Bandai Namco Games to Bandai Namco Entertainment. History In early 2005, Namco Ltd. and Bandai Co. Ltd. announced plans to combine their operations. The merger took effect in September of that same year and both companies came under the umbrella of the newly created Namco Bandai Holdings. On March 31, 2006, the game division of Bandai was merged to Namco and renamed Namco Bandai Games. In the United States, the Namco Hometek subsidiary was renamed to Namco Bandai Games America. On April 1, 2008, Banpresto's video game operations were absorbed by Namco Bandai Games as well.IGN: Sayonara, Banpresto On August 6, 2008, it was announced that Bandai Networks Co. Ltd, Namco Bandai's mobile phone business, would be dissolved and absorbed into Namco Bandai Games on April 1, 2009. Surge label At the end of 2008, just prior to the release of Afro Samurai, Namco Bandai Games announced the Surge publishing label.Kotaku: Namco Bandai Needs Westerners, Plans “Surge” The new label was an attempt at creating a separate identity for the company, aimed at a Western audience desiring more mature themes in game content.Gamasutra: Q&A: Namco Bandai's Iwai Talks Tricky Topics In Western Markets Following Afro Samurai, early press materials indicated that Dead to Rights: Retribution and Splatterhouse would also be released under the Surge label, but neither game ultimately did; both were released with a retro Namco label instead to reflect the series' legacy. As of 2010, Afro Samurai is still the only game to have been released as a Surge title. PlayStation Home Namco Bandai Games has released a Home Space for the Asian, Japanese, and North American versions of PlayStation Home. There are two rooms. The first room, the "Game Arena" (Asia & Japan), or "Namco Arcade Center" (North America), has all the Namco Museum.comm/Essentials arcade machines, a "Vending Machine" that gives users a Namco Museum Soda Can for their personal space, a "Money Exchange Machine" that give users a Namco Museum Coin for their personal space, "The Idolmaster SP Wandering Star, Perfect Sun, & Missing Moon Vending Machines" (lets users play roulette to get cans that features the various idols and a Haruka costume), two video screens, a "Love Seat" and seating for the avatars. The second room, the "Community Arena" (Asia & Japan), or the "Namco Theatre" (North America), is a mini-museum featuring displays for Soul Calibur IV, Ridge Racer 7, and Tekken 6, as well as video screens behind each display, "The Idolmaster SP 961 Production Vending Machine", and seats for the avatars. This space was released in Japans version of Home on December 11, 2008, in the Asian version on March 26, 2009, and in the North American version on July 16, 2009. See also *List of Namco Bandai games References External links *Namco Bandai Games, Inc. *Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. *Namco Bandai Games Europe Category:Namco Category:Companies Category:Articles requiring cleanup